


For the first time in years

by bluejaberry



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/M, season 1 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejaberry/pseuds/bluejaberry
Summary: An au (kinda) of when Oliver and Felicity meet
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 7
Kudos: 85





	For the first time in years

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, This is my first work so I would appreciate it if constructive criticism was left in the comments! I have been reading fanfic for years so I'm excited to get the chance to write some. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Thanks,  
> blue
> 
> Edit: Format and Spacing 2/8/2020

Felicity’s feet brushed across the floor as she spun around in her chair. The light from the windows in her office distracted her as she chewed on her pen and thought about what she needed to do for the rest of the day. She needed to go get that part for the newest computer she was building, pick up her dry cleaning, and go grocery shopping. Well, she probably wouldn’t go grocery shopping but hey it was the thought that-

  
“Hi?” a deep voice startled her out of her musings. And in the process of doing so, dumped her out of her chair.

  
“Are you okay?”

  
“Huh? Oh, I’m okay! ” She looked up quickly. There in her office, standing in front of the one and only Felicity Smoak, tech wizard extraordinaire, was the most handsome man she had laid eyes on in her life. Felicity quickly got up, brushed herself off and somehow managed to pull her dignity together by the grip of her teeth.

  
“What can I help you with?” the Most Handsome Man seemed to be amused before the emotion vanished from his face as if it had never been there.

  
“I need help with my laptop, I can’t access the files because it no longer turns on. Do you think you could help me with that?”

  
“Am I Felicity Smoak?” she responded, then realized that he probably does not know who she is, “Sorry! Yes, that’s me! You probably don’t know who I am. Who are you? Well, I guess we could all ask ourselves that. Who am I? I guess nobody really kno-”

  
“Feli-city,” she was cut off by the Most Handsome Man. He seemed amused yet again. Well, she was glad someone was amused by her ramblings. “I’m Oliver Queen.”

  
“Oliver Queen? As in CEO of Queen Consolidated, Oliver Queen? My boss's boss's boss's boss, Oliver Queen? That Oliver Queen?"

  
Most Handsome Man, no- Oliver chuckled softly, “Yes, that Oliver Queen. Do you know many others?”

  
“No, I can’t say that I do. Why are you here again? This is not the floor the CEO of the company should be on for repairs,” Felicity tilted her head to the side and raised her eyebrows in question. Oliver held out the laptop for her to grab and take a look at.

  
“That may be so, but I have heard good things about this floor of the IT Department,” Oliver responded.

  
“No thanks to my manager,” Felicity quietly muttered as she took the back panel off the computer to take a look at the inward components.

  
“What was that?”

  
“Oh nothing, It's just that I do a lot of work around here,” Felicity really did not want to get anyone in trouble with the CEO, but hey, he asked. “So anyway, what did you do that caused your laptop to stop working?”

  
“Excuse me?”

  
Felicity hurried to explain, “well most laptops don’t just stop working. Well, some do stop working cause they get really old but that’s unlikely. Besides that, the only reason most laptops stop working is when someone does something to add viruses or they spill something like coffee on it.”

  
Oliver sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck and wouldn’t look her in the eye as Felicity reached the end of her mini-rant,” ah, no! You didn’t do that, did you?” Felicity did not need confirmation from him and yet she waited.

  
“Yeah, I may have spilled coffee on it. But now it gives you something to do!” Oliver flashed a charming smile at the women across the desk in hopes that she would let it go. No such luck, “How could you? The poor baby!”

  
“The poor baby?” Oliver asked with a smile as she cooed under her breath to the laptop about the damage done.

  
She looked at him incredulously, “Yeah, what else would I call it?”

  
Oliver just laughed in response as she went to work on the laptop. He couldn’t remember the last time he laughed like that, probably before the island he thought wryly. Oliver was enjoying himself in the presence of another person for the first time since he had gotten back from the island. That was a year ago. With the presence of people like Thea or his mother, Oliver felt like he was pretending to be someone else. The only other person he had been around that didn’t expect him to be someone else was Diggle. And now, Felicity didn’t even mention the island when she found out who he was.

  
Oliver was pulled out of his musings by Felicity trying to get his attention, “Oliver!”  
Oliver looked up and Felicity’s face flushed.

  
“Sorry, I tried to get your attention like three times.”

  
“No problem, were you able to fix it?” Felicity turned around and grabbed the laptop to hand it to him. He opened it and pushed the power button. “It’s good as new! I swapped out some damaged parts with some extras. I figured that because you are the CEO it would be okay.”

  
Oliver typed in his password to the lock screen and Felicity started mumbling under her breath.  
“What was that?” Oliver asked.

  
“Oh you know, anyone can get into your laptop! It’s not even 8 characters long! What if you lose it somewhere? What if someone takes it?” Felicity suddenly reached over and grabbed it from his lap and logged out. Oliver leaned in to watch her work as she typed a few things into a control panel and then she was in.

  
“Oliver, I put like 1 percent effort into getting into your laptop. You need better security! You are the CEO, I can only imagine what is on there. I mean, imagine what would happen if someone got into it and they were a corporate spy. Then what are you going to do?”

  
Oliver threw his hands up in response to her zealous speech. “Ok-Ok, Do you have a suggestion?”

  
Felicity just rolled her eyes and began typing again. She went through a couple of screens, shut the laptop lid, then rolled her chair to the pink sticky notes laying on her desk. Taking the red pen she was chewing on earlier, she wrote random letters and numbers and placed it on his laptop for him to see. “Memorize it, then burn it!”

  
Oliver laughed at the ridiculousness of it all. Oliver came here to get the laptop that, in on accident he spilled coffee on. Not only did it get fixed, he was barraded by a woman from IT that made him laugh more in half an hour then he had since he had landed on that godforsaken island. Oliver felt light and airy for the first time so he did the unexpected,” Hey Felicity?”

  
“Yeah?” her head tilted to the left and she had her red pen dangling from her lips.

  
“Would you like to go to dinner with me?” Felicity’s face lit up and the smile she gave him to let him know her answer.

“Sure!”

  
For the first time in years, Oliver felt like he could breathe again.


End file.
